stargate_expandedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tau'ri
Tau'ri a the term used by the inhabitants of the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies to refer to humans from planet Earth. Others name include Atlanteans, which was used in the past by the inhabitants for Pegasus galaxy, Midgard, used by the planets under Asgard protection, and "The Fifth Race", used by Asgard themselves. Political system The Tau'ri are the dominant force in two Galaxies and has numerous planets under its rule. While on the homeworld of Earth, the humans are split into different countries, in the Galaxy, they are represented as a single entity, governed by the IOA. The official extraterrestrial political system is the Tau'ri Hegemony, which includes many subserving and semi-autonomous worlds. Hierarchy: * United Nations ** United Nations Stargate Security Council (UNSGSC) ** Gate Alliance Treaty ** IOA (International Oversight Advisory *** Homeworld Command **** Stargate Command (Joint with IOA) **** Fleet Command **** Offworld Command (Joint with IOA) **** Stargate Advanced Research Command (ARC) Tau'ri Hegemony The Tau'ri Hegemony is the official off-world system of government used by the Tau'ri. The Hegemony was established in late 2011 when Wraith seceded half of the Pegasus to Tau'ri. Wraith, unwilling to leave 50% of the Pegasus to govern themselves, insisted that "Atlanteans" be responsible for the control and law enforcement. While officially named "Tau'ri Hegemony", the inner workings are more akin to a political and economic alliance. The hegemony consists of four different tires of planets. Tau'ri worlds These worlds are under direct military control. They contain off-world bases of either Stargate or Homeworld Command. They are all uninhabited by the permanent population and are entirely dependent on Earth for supplies. Autonomous worlds Highest tier a planet can reach in the Tau'ri Hegemony. These planets are completely autonomous and can interact with other Aliens without Tau'ri supervision. They are economically self-sufficient and poses large militaries. While they are still under military protection, they are allowed, and often have their own navies. While awarded the most freedom in the Hegemony, they are also required to perform most duties. While not fully integrated into the Hegemony's military, they may be called upon to defend and participate in ground and space battles. Semi-Autonomous worlds Second-tier worlds, that are generally self-sufficient agriculturally, but not economically nor militarily. The Hegemony supplies them with complex tools and raw materials not located on their homeworld. While they can interact with other powers, they are allowed to only do so in an agricultural way. Any other contact must be under Tau'ri supervision. They are expected to pay tithes in food and civilian manpower. Tau'ri Protected Planets These are the lowest tier of worlds. Many of them do not even know they are protected, as they were grandfathered in from the original Asgard-Goa'uld protected planet treaties. They do not pay any tributes and are a net negative for the Hegemony. They are completely self-sufficient but are forbidden to make any off-world contact without Tau'ri presence. Planets Tau'ri Worlds * Earth (Terra) * Frozen planet (New Lantea) * P4X-650 (Alpha site) * P3L-227 (Beta site) * P7Z-269 (Gamma site) * M1C-170 (Pegasus Alpha site) Autonomous worlds * Genii * Langara * New Calai Semi-Autonomous worlds * Athos * Satheda * Hoff Tau'ri Protected Planets Treaty * Adara II * Cimmeria * Galar * K'tau * PX3-595 * Svoriin * Vanaheim * Nineteen other planets Category:Races